wolfquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Customization (2.7)
Please be aware that this article only applies to the premium editions of WolfQuest. The information presented is completely null and void for free editions. Coats 2.7 create-a-wolf coat freetrial.png 2.7 create-a-wolf coat.png There are four new pelt packs, each including five textures, totalling twenty additional coats in addition to the original five pelts. The following customizations appear under this option while creating or modifying an existing wolf: Lamar Canyon Below is a rotation of each corresponding pelt -- click an image to view the animation. LamarCanyonPack_pelt_1.gif|Rotation of the first pelt texture. LamarCanyonPack_pelt_1.png|Screenshot of the first pelt texture. LamarCanyonPack_pelt_2.gif|Rotation of the second pelt texture. LamarCanyonPack_pelt_2.png|Screenshot of the second pelt texture. LamarCanyonPack_pelt_3.gif|Rotation of the third pelt texture. LamarCanyonPack_pelt_3.png|Screenshot of the third pelt texture. LamarCanyonPack_pelt_4.gif|Rotation of the fourth pelt texture. LamarCanyonPack_pelt_4.png|Screenshot of the fourth pelt texture. LamarCanyonPack_pelt_5.gif|Rotation of the fifth pelt texture. LamarCanyonPack_pelt_5.png|Screenshot of the fifth pelt texture. Blacktail Deer Plateau Below is a rotation of each corresponding pelt -- click an image to view the animation. BlacktailDeerPlateauPack_pelt_1.gif|Rotation of the first pelt texture. BlacktailDeerPlateauPack_pelt_1.png|Screenshot of the first pelt texture. BlacktailDeerPlateauPack_pelt_2.gif|Rotation of the second pelt texture. BlacktailDeerPlateauPack_pelt_2.png|Screenshot of the second pelt texture. BlacktailDeerPlateauPack_pelt_3.gif|Rotation of the third pelt texture. BlacktailDeerPlateauPack_pelt_3.png|Screenshot of the third pelt texture. BlacktailDeerPlateauPack_pelt_4.gif|Rotation of the fourth pelt texture. BlacktailDeerPlateauPack_pelt_4.png|Screenshot of the fourth pelt texture. BlacktailDeerPlateauPack_pelt_5.gif|Rotation of the fifth pelt texture. BlacktailDeerPlateauPack_pelt_5.png|Screenshot of the fifth pelt texture. Life is Rough Two packs composed of existing coats, modified to display injuries, scars and afflictions. Below is a rotation or close-up of each corresponding pelt -- click an image to view the animation. LifeIsRoughPack_pelt_1.gif|Rotation of the first pelt texture. LifeIsRoughPack_pelt_1.png|Screenshot of the first pelt texture. LifeIsRoughPack_pelt_2.gif|Rotation of the second pelt texture. LifeIsRoughPack_pelt_2.png|Screenshot of the second pelt texture. LifeIsRoughPack_pelt_3.gif|Rotation of the third pelt texture. LifeIsRoughPack_pelt_3.png|Screenshot of the third pelt texture. LifeIsRoughPack_pelt_4.gif|Rotation of the fourth pelt texture. LifeIsRoughPack_pelt_4.png|Screenshot of the fourth pelt texture. LifeIsRoughPack_pelt_5.gif|Rotation of the fifth pelt texture. LifeIsRoughPack_pelt_5.png|Screenshot of the fifth pelt texture. LifeIsRoughPack_pelt_6.gif|Rotation of the sixth pelt texture. LifeIsRoughPack_pelt_6.png|Screenshot of the sixth pelt texture. LifeIsRoughPack_pelt_7.gif|Rotation of the seventh pelt texture. LifeIsRoughPack_pelt_7.png|Screenshot of the seventh pelt texture. LifeIsRoughPack_pelt_8.gif|Rotation of the eighth pelt texture. LifeIsRoughPack_pelt_8_left.png|Screenshot of the eighth pelt texture, left side. LifeIsRoughPack_pelt_8_right.png|Screenshot of the eighth pelt texture, right side. LifeIsRoughPack_pelt_9.gif|Rotation of the ninth pelt texture. LifeIsRoughPack_pelt_9_left.png|Screenshot of the ninth pelt texture, left side. LifeIsRoughPack_pelt_9_right.png|Screenshot of the ninth pelt texture, right side. LifeIsRoughPack_pelt_10.gif|Rotation of the tenth pelt texture. LifeIsRoughPack_pelt_10_left.png|Screenshot of the tenth pelt texture, leftside. LifeIsRoughPack_pelt_10_right.png|Screenshot of the tenth pelt texture, right side. Abilities 2.7 create-a-wolf abilities freetrial.png 2.7 create-a-wolf abilities.png This tab houses the player wolf's stat sliders (strength, stamina and speed) among a few others. The following customizations appear under this option while creating or modifying an existing wolf: Howls Seven new howls are available, alongside the previously default and original howl; the mate's howl from 2.5 is unavailable here. These are available for free and may be assigned as early as the demo version. Body 2.7 create-a-wolf body freetrial.png 2.7 create-a-wolf body.png Player-defined changes to the avatar's body. The following customizations appear under this option while creating or modifying an existing wolf: Eyes Eye colors were mentionedFirst mentioned @ wolfquest.org • Tablet version: Wolf customization options, progress updated here and here. as being a possibility during early development efforts in 2014, though they did not appear in the final public release for 2.7 due to technical limitations with the model and concerns over mobile performance. Some coats offer gray, green and orange eyes, while the rest offer amber or yellow eyes, all predefined as part of their textures. On May 26th 2017, the developer announced plans to further improve upon the wolf model and revealed a teaser showcasing eye customization possibilities. This revised model will be added in the anniversary update.wolfquest.org • Wolf 3.0. This will be a basegame update and not a DLC exclusive tied to episode 3, as confirmed here by the developer. Gallery Placeholder.png|Feel free to contribute to this gallery! Trivia *The Lamar Canyon and Blacktail Deer Plateau pelts are modelled after wolves in real packs of the same names, based in Yellowstone National Park. **The same is true for the Limpy animation override. The real wolf, wolf 253, was a member of the druid pack. References Category:Official Category:In-App Purchases Category:Customizations Category:Premium Category:Free Category:Galleries Category:Game Category:2.7